Curing the Mute
by JediLeia
Summary: **Chapter FIVE Now Up!** Anakin's mother has died and he is in such pain and remorse that he has eventually become mute. Obi-Wan fears that his padawan will be this way forever, and seeks a way to cure him. Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Curing the Mute Ch1 Author's Notes: Well, I actually had a dream like this and then this plot bunny kept on nipping at the back of my mind. I finally realized that the only way to get it out was to write about it. So.. here goes! Thanks to Age (JediSerenity on ff.n) for her ideas!   
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters... George Lucas does! (lucky man in flannel!) hehe.. 

~JediLeia**__**

**_Curing the Mute - Chapter 1_** ****

~*~~*~~*~~*~****

**~Mace Windu's Apartment~**

"Master Windu, I'm not sure what I am supposed to do with him now," Jedi Kenobi said looking at the bald man sitting on the couch. He stood and paced back and forth in the room then came back and sat next to the other man. 

"Have ALL the healers seen him?" Master Mace Windu asked bluntly. 

Jedi Kenobi lowered his head and closed his eyes before answering. "Yes. All of them have seen him. They have all suggested various different remedies, but nothing seems to work. He still is very bright. He exercises regularly, and even meditates. I know he understands me, but he just won't talk or show any signs of emotion. It's as if a part of him died with her." 

The bald man nodded his head, his face completely serious and stern. "Yes, I understand what you are saying, Obi-Wan, I do really. I feel so terrible for this nineteen year old boy to have to face the death of his mother. It is a tragic thing that should never happen to anyone so young." 

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and said, "But I simply don't understand how he can still be so remorseful after so long. She died 3 and a half months ago and he still refuses to talk, or even--" 

"He has become mute, Obi-Wan," Master Windu said, interrupting the other man. 

Obi-Wan was shocked and his eyes suddenly filled with tears. He lowered his head to hide them while Master Windu pressed his fingertips together and thought for a while. He lowered his head while he thought of what to say, then he slowly lifted his head and looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Look, have you tried everything that the healers have suggested?" he said, trying to sound comforting. 

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked away. "Are you sure he's really mute?" he asked not answering Mace Windu's question. "I mean, just because he hasn't said anything in the past months doesn't make him mute. Does it?" 

"Yes, Obi-Wan. I spoke with Healer Tokia today and he confirmed it. Your padawan, Anakin Skywalker, is officially mute." he replied, then quickly added, "I'm very sorry to have to be the one to tell you...I'm sorry." 

~*~~*~~*~~*~****

**~Obi-Wan and Anakin's Quarters~**

"Are you hungry, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he crossed the room to sit on the window seat next to his padawan. 

Anakin just looked up at him through blonde bangs and didn't say a word. He blinked up at his master then shook his head twice and looked back out the window. 

Obi-Wan frowned and moved closer to his apprentice. "Anakin, why won't you talk to me? Please just say something. Anything. I want to know that you are okay," he pleaded putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. 

Anakin moved away from his touch and pulled his legs to his chest. He turned to look out the window again and stared at the world outside. Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh and stood up to leave. "Fine. If you get hungry go to the dining hall. You know where to find me. Okay?" 

Anakin continued staring out and pretended not to hear him. Obi-Wan turned angrily and on his way out of the room, he slammed the door loudly to show his obvious anger and frustration. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~   


**Well that's it for now.. I'll post more soon! :) Please review to tell me if you like this and if you are interested in any more. Thanks! ~JediLeia**   
****


	2. Chapter 2

Curing the Mute Ch2 Author's Notes: Okay, I realize that this is a REALLY short chapter...In actual fact, it probably couldn't even be called a chapter.. lol, anyways....Thanks to Age (JediSerenity on ff.n) for her ideas (agian) :)   
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters... George Lucas does! (lucky man in flannel!) hehe.. 

~JediLeia**__**

**_Curing the Mute - Chapter 2_**

**~A Week Later~**

Obi-Wan checked his reflection in the mirror and sighed. //You're getting too old for that tuxedo, Obi// he thought sadly to himself. Although Obi-Wan was only 32 years old, his face showed aging and new creases seemed to form on his forehead everyday. The only part of him that never seemed to age were his eyes. They still were a deep sapphire blue, even if they never shone as brightly as they had before. 

He opened the door that connected his room with Anakin's and was almost shocked to see him sitting in the window seat, fully dressed and ready to go. Lately, Anakin's stubbornness had subsided slightly and he usually did as he was told. However, he still refused to talk to anyone and it had now been almost four months since he had uttered a word. 

When Obi-Wan entered the room Anakin looked up, then stood up. Obi-Wan let a small smile tug at his lips as he looked at his padawan. Anakin was dressed in a well fitted black tuxedo. He had a crisp white shirt on underneath, with a white bow tie to finish it off. 

"You look like such a gentleman, Anakin," Obi-Wan said smiling at him. Anakin lowered his eyes. He picked up his bag and crossed the room to the door. He stood there, looking back at his master then left the room. Obi-Wan grabbed his bag as well, then left the room to follow Anakin. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

"Anakin, we're here. Wake up," Obi-Wan said, slowly nudging his padawan. 

Anakin simply rubbed his eyes, grabbed his bag and waited by the starship's door for Obi-Wan to open it. Obi-Wan pressed the code and the doors opened to reveal a large hanger bay area. 

"Shall we?" Obi-Wan said as he stepped out of the starship and began walking to the doors. He looked back and realized that Anakin wasn't following him. "Come on Anakin, we'll be late for the ball." 

Anakin just looked at him with unsure eyes, he looked around the hanger then back at his master. 

"Are you going to come, or do I have to drag you in there?" Obi-Wan said half serious, half jokingly. Anakin sighed deeply and followed his master. When they reached the door, Obi-Wan pushed the intercom button. 

"Please state your name, and request for entering," answered a deep voice on the other line. 

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and my apprentice Jedi Anakin Skywalker. We are here for the 10th Annual Naboo Federation Ball," Obi-Wan replied proudly. 

"You may proceed. A guard shall meet you at the door and escort you to the ballrooom." 

"Thank you." 

~*~~*~~*~~*~   


**::Hangs head in embarrassment:: Wow.. did that stink or what? Sorry!! I promise to write better.. I'm just kinda out of it today.. blah... I'll post more later.. Please read and review, (Flames are not entirely welcome, but I understand if you decide to....) ~JediLeia**


	3. Chapter 3

Curing the MuteCh3.html Author's Notes: Okay, I realize that this is a REALLY short chapter...In actual fact, it probably couldn't even be called a chapter.. lol, anyways....Thanks to Age (JediSerenity on ff.n) for her ideas (agian) :)   
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters... George Lucas does! (lucky man in flannel!) hehe.. 

~JediLeia 

**_Curing the Mute - Chapter 3_**

  


Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the enormous ballroom with their escort bowing slightly then leaving. Obi-Wan glanced over at his padawan who wore the same bored expression he had had for weeks. 

"Anakin, please cheer up," Obi-Wan said smiling weakly. "Please be a gentleman tonight. Please?" He stressed. 

Anakin simply nodded and sighed slightly. It was going to be a LONG night. 

~*~ 

After greeting various senators and other politicians, Obi-Wan and Anakin settled at a table near the dance floor and silently sat watching the happy couples dance circles around them. Obi-Wan would smile kindly at people who walked or danced by, while Anakin stared blankly at his blue drink. He put his hand on the table and Force pulled his drink toward him, took a sip, and Force pushed it back. Obi-Wan pretended he didn't notice and glanced up at a group of young women standing a few metres behind Anakin. There were three of them elegantly dressed, one in a silver V-neck dress, one in a high cut blue dress, and the other in a skimpy lavender dress with a slit that seemed to inch up her leg every time she moved. All three women would steal glances at Anakin and whisper to each other. Obi-Wan smiled inwardly and looked at his padawan to see if he had noticed. Apparently he hadn't. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and stood, Anakin looked up at him questioningly. 

"I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to go the the 'fresher," he said then left the room as quickly as possible. //Maybe those girls will lighten his mood.// Obi-Wan thought to himself. 

Soon enough, Anakin sensed a person behind him and turned to see a pretty blonde in a tight lavender dress. She smiled and batted her long lashes and he nodded his head in acknowledgement, then turned back to his drink. 

"Don't be shy now," the blonde woman said taking a seat in the chair next to him. He looked up slightly confused at her forward behaviour. When he didn't say anything back to her, she continued to speak. "Ah, I see. You're the strong, sensitive type and you're not quite a talker, I see how it is..." she said in a sultry voice as she used her fingers to walk up his arm. "I like that in a man." 

Anakin pulled back and looked away, pretending he didn't care if she sat with him. "Now, come on hunny. Don't be so bashful. Look, my name's Angelica, and you are...?" she said, leaving her sentence open for him to finish. He still refused to say a word and she began to get impatient. "Oh stop that. Angie wants to hear your nice deep voice......Please? For me?" she said, batting her lashes once again. Anakin looked her in the eye with a hard, cold stare. She suddenly backed away and stood up. "Well! If you're going to be that rude you might as well have told me before I came and sat with you. I'd rather not have wasted my time with such a cold bastard like you!" she said as she stormed away, her stiletto heels clicking with every step she took. Anakin sighed and took another sip of his drink. 

Just then Obi-Wan reappeared with a scornful look on his face. "Anakin, you could have been nice to the girl. She was interested in you, for crying out loud. In fact, half of the female population here are attracted to you!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Anakin just shook his head and looked away. "Anakin, you have to stop this insane behaviour! You'll HAVE to say something someday!" 

His apprentice looked up at him as if to say, "Sure, someday, but not today!" Obi-Wan sighed another deep sigh- a thing he had been doing a lot lately. "Anakin, you have to get over her. It's not worth going through life like an empty shell of a man. I lost my master 10 years ago. He was my master for 21 years of my life, and he was gone in an instant. I got over it, as will you. Now, please, Anakin, talk to me." 

Anakin shook his head as angry tears threatened to fall at any minute. He got up and walked away from his master, out onto the patio to get some air, and to get away from his master's words. His words of truth. 

~*~ 

After twenty minutes of sitting outside alone, Anakin wondered why Obi-Wan hadn't followed him. He looked back into the ballroom, hopefully wishing that he would be standing by the door, but he wasn't. He was no where to be seen. Anakin wiped his tear stained face again and let the cool night breeze dry his eyes. He heard voices around him on the patio, but couldn't care less to look around. Instead he leaned on the railing and took a deep breath of the sweet perfume, the roses gave off. Although he tried his best not to eavesdrop, he couldn't help listening to a conversation between a young man and woman. 

"Bail, I don't have time for this," the young woman said, sounding obviously peeved. 

"Oh come on, darling. This is not like you at all. You love the city!" the man named Bail said. 

"No Bail, YOU love the city, I'm just there for the ride." 

"Oh Ami, but you always come, and besides you've never complained before..." 

"Oh so it's MY fault now? Is that it?" 

"I didn't say that..." 

"Well you always just ASSUME I want the same things you do. Ami loves this, Ami will do that... I'm not your clone, Bail! I'm not!" 

"Keep your voice down. There's no need for everyone to hear our conversation." 

"Oh, who cares? This conversation is over, and as far as I'm concerned, so are we!" 

"Darling, you don't mean that..." 

"Look me in the eye...You know I do!" she shouted. And with that, the man walked away, leaving the young woman huffing angrily to herself on the patio next to Anakin. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~   


**Ok.. that was really short as well, but I'm kinda into this short chapter business as of...well, NOW! haha.. sorry! :P I promise to write more, but please R&R... But, hey! I'm beginning to have GREAT ideas! Stay tuned for more! ~JediLeia**


	4. Chapter 4

Curing the Mute Ch4 Author's Notes: Yeah, so.. I had a great dream last night that I will use in this story... From now on, things won't be so boring as they have been and there will be more interesting stuff to come! Thanks to Age (JediSerenity on ff.n) for her ideas (as always) :) And also to Linds for her little cute idea!   
Chapter Rating: Meh..PG...it's not getting 'bad' yet.. It may as well be G..but I dunno..whatever!   
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters... George Lucas does! (lucky man in flannel!) hehe..Anyways... 

~JediLeia 

**_Curing the Mute - Chapter 4_**

  
  


The woman sat down beside Anakin on a stone bench by the railing. She had on a long but tight soft pink dress. Her long chestnut brown hair hung in soft curls that framed her pristine face. She had barely any make up on except a soft pink hue on her cheeks and a shiny pink gloss on her full lips. She didn't seem to notice Anakin at first, but when she looked up, she saw a pair of sky blue eyes looking at her intently with a slight concerned look to them. 

"Don't worry about me, I should have ended it with him a long time ago. I'm fine, really I am," she said looking away from his constant gaze and back out onto the gardens in the distance. Anakin let out a small and quiet sigh and looked at at the garden as well. The woman looked up at him again, and studied his face intently. He had short blonde hair that spiked up at the top, and a long, thin braid behind his right ear. 

"You must be a Jedi with that braid, right?" she asked still looking at him. He didn't answer her but nodded silently. She stood up and walked over to stand next to him. Her arm brushed his ever so slightly and he pulled away. She leaned on the railing the same way he was, and looked up at the stars. "Wow...Look at all the stars tonight. It's so clear, you can see forever. Ooh, it's crescent moon tonight!" she exclaimed pointing up at the sky. Anakin looked up but didn't say anything. 

"You know, people who come out here to the patio only come for one of three reasons. One; they want to get closer to their significant other, two; they want to break up with their significant other; or three they are bored out of their minds and can't stand the party. In your case you are here for number three, seeing as you don't have a girl with you." she said smiling a little. 

He looked at her with a puzzled look as if to try and find out who she was and how she knew so much. She giggled a little and pulled herself up to sit on the stone railing. "It's ok if you don't feel like talking. I understand. Sometimes I get into moods where I don't want to see anyone or anything and not talk to anyone for hours," she said looking into his piercing blue eyes. He looked back at her just as intensely and licked his lips. "Are you going to be staying at the Palace for a while?" He nodded. "Good, then we'll continue this little conversation later." she said cheerfully, and hopped off he railing. She patted his shoulder and smiled warmly. "I've got to go back inside or my bodyguard will be worried. Bye stranger!" she said as she walked away. Anakin turned slightly to watch her go. When she got to the glass doors, she called over her shoulder. "By the way, my name is Ami. See you around!" Then she was gone. The patio also cleared out and Anakin was left standing alone looking into the stars. //She was so kind, so warm and friendly.// he thought. Then he too walked back into the ballroom to find his master, Obi-Wan. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

**~The Next Morning~**

Obi-Wan opened the curtains in his room and opened the window to let the cool morning air tickle his senses. He yawned and stretched as he walked to his 'fresher to take a quick shower before breakfast. Anakin's room was across the hall from his, and he was already awake and had had a shower as well. He dressed in a casual white shirt, a pair of black pants and black leather boots. He ran a comb through his damp hair and replaited his padawan braid which had come undone during his restless night. He looked about his room. It was a quite spacious room with a four poster bed near the wall. It had a large 'fresher room with a shower stall and a bathtub. He had a walk in closet as well, even though he barely had any clothes to fill it with. He caught sight of a jar of potpourri on his night table. The Queen had definitely given his master and himself lovely rooms. Taking one last glance at his reflection, he left his room and entered the code to lock the door. He passed by Obi-Wan's door and reached out with the Force to find out what his master was up to. He was in the shower. //Good, I have at least half an hour to wonder around before breakfast.// Anakin thought. 

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin found himself in the wondering the Palace halls. He peeked into the ballroom and was surprised to find it almost spotless. Any visitor could not have guessed that a large party had taken place last night. He turned and walked out the glass doors onto the patio. He sat on the railing and watched the twin suns rise slowly in the east. It was a brilliant array of pinks, oranges and yellows and a few songbirds chirped their usual morning greetings. Anakin thought back to the night before, to the odd, yet enchanting young woman who had joined him on the patio. Her name was Ami. He remembered her words, "...people who come out here to the patio only come for one of three reasons. One; they want to get closer to their significant other, two; they want to break up with their significant other; or three they are bored out of their minds and can't stand the party. In your case you are here for number three, seeing as you don't have a girl with you." 

He smiled slightly for the first time in months as he remembered how she didn't care if he hadn't said a word. It was comforting to know that someone actually accepted is quiet behaviour. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see the same woman in a white robe and slippers walking toward him. She smiled and her entire face glowed in the warm sun. Her hair was down and messily framed her face. 

"Good Morning. You're sure up early," she said taking a seat next to him. He nodded then returned his attention to the rising suns. "Do you always wake up to watch the suns rise?" she asked cocking her head and looking at his strong jaw line. He shook his head but didn't look at her. "I see you are still quiet as usual." she said smiling into the warm sun. Anakin looked at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes seemed to shine like stars. She saw him staring at her from the corner of her eye and turned to face him. "It's okay. I won't pry into your private life. I don't mind if I do all the talking..." she trailed off when she heard the glass doors open. Both Anakin and Ami turned to see Obi-Wan in a pair of brown pants and a white shirt. 

"Your Majesty. I see you have already met my young padawan, Anakin." Obi-Wan said bowing slightly. Ami smiled and nodded. 

"I suppose I have. But we haven't been properly introduced." she said smiling at him. "I should have known you were the infamous Anakin Skywalker." 

Anakin lowered his head. Obi-Wan walked closer to them and smiled at Ami. "Oh, Amidala, you've matured so beautifully. I can hardly believe it's been ten years already." 

Amidala hopped off the railing and captured Obi-Wan in a warm embrace. "I've missed you Obi-Wan. I've missed you and your little antics." 

Obi-Wan and her pulled back and smiled at one another. "Let's go to breakfast. I'm famished." Obi-Wan said. 

Amidala nodded in agreement and pulled Anakin off the railing. "Come on Ani. We need to catch up on old times. Even if I'll be doing all the talking!" 

~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

**Okay, so you have to admitt that that chapter was better that the rest, no? Lol.. it was a bit more eventful anyways.. haha...Well please R&R, it helps be write better (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink..) Thanks!! ~JediLeia**


	5. Chapter 5

Curing the MuteCh5 Author's Notes: Ok, so thanks for all of the reviews I got. I have a lot of new ideas, thanks to Age (JediSerenity), and Jenn(SugaBaybee)!! Love ya guys!   
Chapter Rating: Meh..PG...it's not getting 'bad' yet.. It may as well be G..but I dunno..whatever!   
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters... George Lucas does! (lucky man in flannel!) hehe..Anyways... 

~JediLeia 

**_Curing the Mute - Chapter 5_**

**~At Breakfast~**

Anakin watched as Ami and Obi-Wan laughed and reminisced on days long ago. He felt almost left out. The way Ami's eyes lit up every time Obi-Wan would remember a funny story to share with her. He poked at his blue eggs with his fork and sighed. No mater how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to remember her that well. Now and then a few cloudy images would pop into his head. The pod race. Qui-Gon. Jar-Jar. But somehow, Ami was an image he couldn't seem to recall fully. Sure he remembered her. She was the Queen, after all. But he had absolutely no recollection of him and her personally talking. It was odd and quite frustrating. Anakin's thoughts were interrupted once again by Ami's intoxicating laugh. It was soft, yet sweet. He looked up to see his master clutching his stomach from laughing so much and Ami, wiping tears away from laughing too hard. 

Once her laughter has stopped somewhat she looked over at Anakin and smiled warmly. "Oh, Anakin. I forgot about what a prankster you were! My, my. Spiking Master Yoda's juice with rum at age 14 is hardly a gentleman!" she said teasingly. Obi-Wan began to chuckle again. Anakin shrugged and returned his attention to his eggs. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

"Are you sure you don't mind, Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked her. 

"Yes I'm sure! Sabé and you need to catch up on old times. She missed you the most out of all of us. I would be more that happy if you and her went out for dinner. Besides, then Anakin and I can get to know each other better as well," Ami replied smiling up at him. 

He nodded and thanked her, then left to meet Sabé. Ami smiled as she watched him strut down the long corridor, proud of himself for snagging Sabé. (AN. Don't tell me you haven't seen his little strut in TPM??) As she watched him go, she felt someone watching her. She whipped around to find Anakin leaning on a marble pillar, his arms crossed, staring down at her. 

"Hi Anakin. Obi-Wan just left with Sabé," she stated proudly, then continued, "You remember Sabé, don't you? My head handmaiden?" 

Anakin nodded, a bored expression written all over his handsome face. Ami frowned. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. We need the air," she said, in a ordering tone. He complied but walked one pace behind her. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~****

**~The Palace Stables-9:30pm~******

Ami lay with her hair fanned out in a brown tangle in the hay, while Anakin sat by the nearest wall, staring at her. For the last 2 hours, Ami had done all the talking and now lay watching the stars. (AN. there's a small open courtyard in the stables...lol...) 

"And there's libra. And there's capricorn, I think...And there's-- Oh Anakin! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Ami said excitedly. Anakin pretended not to hear. She frowned once again and sat up. "Look Anakin. Stop your stupid wallowing and come watch the stars with me!" she half said, half ordered. She got up and grabbed his hand. When she did a small shock of electricity sparked through them, but both ignored. She pulled him down next to her and made him lie on his back the way she was. She decided not to talk as much as last before, but only point out a few stars and constellations. Anakin nodded and pretended to be more interested. 

Another hour went by and Ami hadn't said much. Suddenly the sky lit up in a brilliant white light as a huge star shot across the sky. Ami's eyes were as big as saucers as she grabbed Anakin's hand and watched the star make its way across the dark, midnight blue sky. After it disappeared, Ami asked in a soft voice, "Did you make a wish, Ani?" She was totally oblivious to the fact that she had called him by his nickname. He looked over at her when she said his name and narrowed his sky blue eyes. She smiled up, not realizing his sudden angry facade. "So, did you?" she asked again. He let go of her hand and stood up, in the process, knocking her over. He stormed away, out of the courtyard, and over to a jet black steed. It's dark brown eyes stared back at him. Anakin closed his eyes, because they reminded him of Ami's soft, yet dark chocolate eyes. 

He still had his eyes closed when a very ticked off Ami walked up beside him. She shoved him aggressively and gave him a cold, hard glare. His eyes immediately snapped open and looked down at her. She stood there, nearly one and a half heads shorter than him, hands on her hips, her hair full of hay, glaring at him. Anakin's heart of ice melted at the sight of her and fought the urge to burst out laughing. However, a small smile played on his lips and Ami's glare turned into a smirk. She shoved him again, this time more playfully. 

"Why so smug?" she asked cocking her head to one side and grinning. 

//No particular reason...// Anakin thought to himself, still smiling. When he didn't answer, her smile disappeared, replaced by a look of frustration. She pushed past him and ran out of the stables and out into the open field. Hot tears of anger and frustration poured down her face. 

//Why am I letting him get to me?// Ami thought angrily to herself. She ran to the nearest tree and sat on the large swing, her handmaidens had put there years ago. They used to take turns swinging on it; two would sit on it, while the other two would push. She dried her face with the sleeve of her dress and began to swing back and forth, although never letting her feet leave the ground. She looked up at the sky again and it seemed to be much darker. Ominous even. She shivered and rubbed her arms. //Great. Of all days I forget to bring a sweater, it just *had* to be today!// She watched as Anakin walked out of the stables, following her. His eyes dark and sad. He walked slowly toward her then took a seat next to her on the swing. Ami looked up into his hard face. His blue eyes now as dark as the sky. 

"What ever happened to that sweet boy I met in Tatooine?" she started. She waited for him to acknowledge her, but when he didn't she continued anyway. "Look, Anakin. You can't keep to yourself like this. It's unhealthy!" 

She looked up again and say hurt and anger building in his eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "Anakin. I know you miss her. Trust me, I know how you feel....I do....Please get out of this terrible state and say something. Anything. Please, Ani?" Her eyes filed with tears and she took one of his large hands in hers. He pulled his hand away and stared at her long and hard. Suddenly a deep voice filled her head. It was Anakin's voice, *in* her head. He wasn't speaking but communicating in her head. 

//HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOSING SOMEONE! YOUR A QUEEN! YOU GET PAMPERED EVERYDAY OF YOUR BLOODY LIFE!// his voice was loud and almost fighting. Anakin closed his eyes briefly in guilt. He didn't mean to come out so arrogant and selfish. 

Ami began to cry but kept on talking. "How dare you accuse me of being pampered! It is *not* easy being the Queen! I have to make decisions for an entire planet! You think being a Queen is just about sitting on a throne and going to parties, don't you? Well, it's not! And as a matter of fact, I *do* know what it feels like to lose someone. When I became Queen at age 14, I had to leave my old life behind. My mother, father, my sister, my *friends*. They may not be dead, like your mother, but I will never see them again! The Senate makes sure of that. They hide their location from me, because they think I will become a weak ruler if I show emotion. So, damnit, Anakin. Stop being so selfish and let the people who care about you into your life!" 

With that she jumped off the swing and ran away. Away from him, and from the pain.   


~*~~*~~*~~*~   


"Who was the last one to see her?" Captain Panaka asked, looking at the room full of worried people. 

"Anakin was with her last," Obi-Wan said lowering his head. 

"Anakin Skywalker? Your Padawan? The mute boy?" asked various voices in the crowd. Anakin glared at them then bit his lip. 

//It's my fault. I should have run after her. Oh, Ami. I'm so sorry.// he though bitterly to himself. Obi-Wan heard his thoughts and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. //Don't feel bad, Anakin. It's not your fault.// 

//But it is....It's all my fault...// Anakin thought to himself, however Obi-Wan overheard. He put both hands on either side of his shoulders, and looked Anakin straight in the eye. 

//Anakin. What happened? What did you do to make her run away?// his master inquired with a serious stare. Anakin sat down on the cold marble floor and covered his face with his hands. He rocked back and forth as if he was a child, scared of the dark. His mind flashed images of the nights activities. The star gazing, the shooting star, her smile, her eyes, the swing, his angry insults, her running away in tears. Obi-Wan 'watched' in shock and stooped beside his apprentice. 

"Oh Anakin...... You have to find her...." his voice seemed distant and removed to Anakin's ears. He sobbed silently and continued to rock back and forth. As the room began to clear out, he heard his master talking to another woman. Sabé. //She must hate me. They all must hate me.... What have I done? Oh Force, what have I done........// 

~*~~*~~*~~*~   
****

**Ok, that's all for now. Wow guys, I'm really sorry but with summer school and all I'm so busy...glares at readers....>>YES I go to summer school, and I did *not* fail...I'm just getting a credit for next year so I can have a spare! I promise to update more when I get a break! Thanks for reviewing so far! Please continue to do so and I'll add my other chapters soon... Thanks!R&R!!! R&R!!!!! waves hand in your face like a Jedi>> You *will* review...HA! ~JediLeia**


End file.
